pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Jax010
furst. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Congratulations on your first archive Have a dick 8 D --Frosty 02:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :...Obaby? -Jax010//healingp=0 11:43, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::yes. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 15:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::I need to get my HB rating back up...I lost a bunch from practicing shield swapping in it. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:52, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Hi. Fuck you, and your g2 guild. Now, come join Blackened's guild and help people who haven't even heard of a KD qlock. NOW. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:07, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Its gonna be full of wiki members, which means wiki talk, which means "Jax is bad" every 15 seconds. It also means rank 3000- consistently. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:50, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ups, you're in a g2+ guild with 3000, also, wiki talk is srs bsns. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) guild of deals is bad [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 18:53, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :no u? -- 'Guild of ' 18:53, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::"Jax is bad" 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::guild of deals is bad [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 18:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::He didn't split back when I was being shitted on by a 4 4 split :< --Frosty 18:55, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Wiki talk kills my brain cells (No, don't say I don't have any). -Jax010//healingp=0 18:56, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You don't have any. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:57, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::guild of deals is bad [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 18:57, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yep. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:59, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Omfg taking forever to get my HB rank back. -Jax010//healingp=0 00:04, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Omffg. We should delete the HB section. Too many scrubs with copy-paste carbon copies of the "great" team builds in Ad1. Unfortunately with no clue how to use them. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:46, 20 September 2008 (EDT) lol glad 2 guild dats so gud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :I dare to bet you aren't even g2 tbh. Brandnew. 14:00, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::too bad i am Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:01, 21 September 2008 (EDT) New Update September 19th * Rescued Kamadan's kidnapped Hero Skill Trainer, Pikin, from his corsair captives Anyone care to explain? -Jax010//healingp=0 13:30, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Anets nigger way of explaining a fixed NPC. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:31, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Oic. -Jax010//healingp=0 13:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Need infuser for GvG noaw. -Jax010//healingp=0 00:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Hypocrisy Mind PvX:NPA. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 02:14, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :I was gonna mention the same thing. The hipocrisy in the NPA on that talk page is has escalated so much I just figured "What the hell".-Jax010//healingp=0 18:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Stop fking trolling my page! :<-- 19:37, 29 September 2008 (EDT) What the fuck I just posted We need a brave monk for r3k gvg 6/2 split on my own page by accident. Anyway, we need a brave monk for r3k gvg 6/2 split. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:39, 30 September 2008 (EDT) I only gvg fridays/sundays, when i can make it :< -Jax010//healingp=0 12:19, 30 September 2008 (EDT) divert monk Your vote, the build doesnt depend on hexes but becuase every1 is carrying them a big hex removal is needed and as a bonus it removes conditions and give a load of health. 10e is not much since it removes 3 hexes with conditions and health for each removed condition. Its alot better then a 3-3-3 + 'Xi ' 09:05, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Lol, no it isn't. Brandnew. 09:07, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :: explain + 'Xi ' 09:08, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::You almost solely rely on hexes to heal. GoH spam is going to get diverted within seconds and the heal from RoF isn't reliable. Spirit Bond (eventhough I love it.) doesn't do that much in RA/AB where you can stop spikes with a single RoF. Brandnew. 09:12, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::: this is a prot build, the healing is a bonus so i dont know what u r talking about.. + 'Xi ' 09:14, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm talking about that you are not going to survive in arena's without a single heal. Brandnew. 09:16, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: check the skills 1 by 1 plz becuase something tells me Gift of Health is a heal + 'Xi ' 09:17, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Very true, guess why no one carries it anymore. Brandnew. 09:18, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::: no + 'Xi ' 09:20, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: still waiting for the reason why none runs Gift of Health? + 'Xi ' 09:33, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Inferior in every existing way to patient spirit :> (Probably a bagillion different reasons aswell.) Brandnew. 09:34, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: its a quick heal, the target can die in the 2 seconds you have to wait till the ally is healed :x + 'Xi ' 09:58, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: :( - 10:01, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: ? + 'Xi ' 10:07, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Guess bringing it to my talk page only attracted the more experianced (and more likely to failrate it) users on this wiki to go rip it apart. And anyways, what you can't keep alive with PS, you cant keept alive with gift. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:13, 3 October 2008 (EDT) AN posting Please put new issues at the bottom of the section, thanks. -- 'Guild of ''' 11:02, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Crap I came back to GW, and I'm actually good at it now! But everybody I knowz quit. I need a guild. -Jax010 02:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC)